Another Life to Live
by ayamikeage
Summary: DBZ a soap?! cat fights, murders, affairs, car accidents, health problems, who's who's child really, jobs?!? Read and Review, funny


__

Hi people, this is my first attempt at a soap opera. I f you are a lover of soaps, so am I, I'm very sorry. I just started to find somethings annoying on some soaps… think you'll know which one's I'm talking about. Well…some situations here are of course fictional. This is how it would be if it were a soap. If you want more, tell me. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! The teacher, Mr. Karwatskis… inside joke, learn more about him later and "my physics courses." digitally_obsessed, s_zza, I know you'll be reading this… hehehe

Well I do not own any of these characters… all belong to Dragon Ball Z 

Bulma was busy cooking when there was a loud knock on the door as Vegeta was eating his dinner, " What stupid baka… is bothering the King Saiyan during his meal?" Bra came out with her hair in a pony tail and a white tube top and leather ¾ skirt. "How do I look mom?" she said turning her body around.

" You look great! Don't come home too late," she said as Bra kissed her on the cheek and than opened the door to reveal Goten standing in the doorway.

"Hey Bra!" and stopped as he saw Trunks running out of his room towards him dressed up well, "Hey Trunks, man, how are you doing…?" Trunks gave him a huge push with his elbow. " Oh… here Bra…," Goten said handing her a red rose. "Thanks," she said smiling. Trunks, Goten and Bulma went to pick up Pan, Trunks date, so that later they could proceed to the movies. 

Meanwhile in a bar, Videl sat there with 15 glasses all around her. 

"Yam, Man… I need another… umm … how about some of the stronger drinks?" her head spinning around in circles. She lowered head and barfed in the garbage can the bar tender had given her. "Make that two. It will make me feel much better," she said grinning 

"You don't really look good Videl… I mean you're a great customer… and give GREAT tips… but you really look terrible. Yeah… and my name… it's Bling." 

" Whatever Ding, What the hell was your mother thinking when she named you? You better get me those drinks or you'll be hearing ding-dong!" she yelled at the angry bar tender. 

"You can take over from here… I've had enough of your friend!" he screamed at Android 18 who was working there for part time for extra money. Android nodded and looked at the state of her friend, Videl. She poured two glasses of water while Videl wasn't watching and gave her. 

Videl grabbed the glasses before Android could even lay them on the table and drank it in one shot. "Wow that was the best damn drink I've ever tasted," she said as she fell of her seat. As she got up she whispered in Android's ear, "Between you and me… I think that you're better than Mr. Ding Dong… hehehe… Krillin been working out a lot… and boy does he look good." 

In Son Goku's place, Gohan was sitting in the kitchen reading in front of all his other books. He took a pause from his reading to remember what his mother had told him a few days ago. "Gohan, dear, I don't want you to fight anymore," she said sitting opposite of him, "Look at your father, he has a heart problem… I don't want you to land up like him." He had said to himself that she was definitely crazy but now when he thought about it, it seemed to clear everything up. He was getting really bored in the house… nothing to do…Pan was usually off somewhere… Videl was there but she was always busy when he was not. Finally he spoke up, " Mom, I think I'm going to apply for a job… maybe a teacher." ChiChi stopped what she was doing and ran to him and squeezed his cheeks. "My oldest son… and favorite… you make me so proud… a job," tears rolling down. 

Marron was watching Yamcha quietly in the bushes. He was in his apartment, in his Calvin Klein boxers watching Cops. Putting her hand over her heart and leaning against the apartment wall she said, ' Yamcha… he's sooooooooo adorable. Yamcha… hah… His beautiful sparkling eyes and his wild dark brown hair! Oh Yamcha if you could only know how much I think about you, 24 hours a day. My heart starts banging at the call of your name. I drool on my pillow when I dream about you at night. It's fate that Bulma left you… for me. Now… we are going to be together, and nothing can stop us. I'm going to invite him to my high school dance and I know he's going to say yes." She walked over to the door and knocked. 

Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra reached the Movie Theater and as usual on dates, the girls waited for the boys to pay the way. Trunks paid their way for both Pan and him and entered inside. When Goten got to the booth, he asked, his voice shaking, the teller, "Can I have one adult ticket for Night Thriller." When he received the ticket he stood waiting for Bra to buy her ticket in looking at the floor and reddening as Bra watched him. Bra took a huge step to the booth, "One ticket to Night Thriller please," coldly. Together they walked in but this time Bra rejected Goten's hand when he offered it. Inside they saw Trunks buying extra large popcorn for both him and Pan to share. "Well aren't you at least going to buy something to eat," she said angrily. "I don't really have enough money ok?" he replied coldly and walked off into the theater. Bra followed him inside worried, "Goten what's wrong?" "Bra the movie is starting." was the only response she got back from him. They sat next to Pan and Trunks who were busy making out already. Trunks suddenly stopped and turned around to see his sister and looked at Goten. "Hey you guys can have some of the popcorn…" "Thanks man… I owe you a lot" "You don't… okay," as he returned to Pan. "Is there something here I'm missing on?" Bra and Pan asked quietly. The men just shook their heads. 

"Videl you're my friend… you're like a sister to me…What's wrong… you can tell me." Android 18 asked Videl politely. 

"It's Gohan… it's actually very funny. I don't know why I married him? Do you know why I married him?"

"What happened? Come on tell me," Android said taking a place next to her. 

"Well first of all, he is such a momma's boy! I really hate his mother Chichi! She is such a… well I won't say it. She won't let him do what ever she wants him to do. Every night I cry myself to sleep alone because he "busy with his books." Chichi always wants him over to help her out at Son Goku's place… it's like he's only a visitor in my life. It seems I see this more than I see my own husband," Videl said pointing to the glass case full of drinks. 

"Videl… talk to him, work things out. That's the only way things are going to get better. Get some help for your marriage. Tell him that if he doesn't stay home and help around… he can jut think about leaving the house… forever. I know you love him and he loves you… I totally agree about his mother. Just give him a scare. Meanwhile, I want you to get some help, Videl. You're developing an alcohol problem. I don't want you to get hurt, okay? Well now I want you to take a cab, Okay?"

"Yeah sure… whatever. Hey what are you working here for anyways?"

Android reddened, " Um… well second job, extra money nothing really."

"Well bye!" she said as she paid the bill and walked over to the exit. 

Standing outside in the cold, she looked in her purse, " Darn, I don't have enough to go home. Guess it will have to be the capsule." She walked over to the car and got in and banged her head. "Ouch," on the front part of the car. She got out of the parking lot. 

Inside Android was saying to herself, " That was close, if anyone else finds out that I'm working here…" but was interrupted by customers yelling for service. 

"Hey Marron! What's up" asked Yamcha blushing when he saw what she was wearing tight black jeans she cut for shorts and a bikini. 

" Yamcha, you're the only one can help me!" exploding into his arms, " My teacher, Mr. Karwatskis, is giving us a surprise test on force… you know 9.8. You see I went shopping and well I just got carried away… with the bathing suits… and well now I'm going to fail because I don't understand a thing. 

"Well jeez… I would love to help you," he said but continued finally when she started making puppy eyes. "Make yourself at home. She kissed him on the cheek and went to sit down. "Thank you so much!"

Yamcha went inside the kitchen to prepare a snack. " , I'm so dead! I don't remember any physics what am I going to do! I'm not going to turn down a beautiful offer like this. I can't send her to Gohan.!"

"Hey, doesn't matter Yamcha, I might be able to remember some Physics…You look so desperate to accept this offer!" he said laughing.

"Desperate… I'm not desperate! God I wish I wasn't this attracted to women!" Yamcha replied shaking his head. 

"That reminds me Doctor Juyri called a few minutes ago, he said to call him right away! You think he might have a solution for your problem?" asked

"Of course,… why is he a doctor? If the dragon balls can't help me out, than I guess it's up to the good old doctor! I'll leave in a few days… with some of the extra money I made at the Garage( fixing cars)" he said rolling his eyes, thinking of what he did to some doctors he had come face to face with. 

With , was whispering the answers from under the sofa, Marron was too busy to recognize this because she was busy looking at his face. Suddenly the phone rang. Yamcha picked it up and chatted and later handed it to Marron.

"Hey mom, oh… well I'm at Yamcha's, yeah well…physics mom, no mom, ok do I have to? Fine I'll leave now!" she said dully after 30 minutes on the phone

"Well Yamcha, I have to go, Yamcha why are you packing your bags?" she asked quietly

"I have to see a doctor in… um… well France. You'll have to get another tutor for a little while… how about Gohan. I know h isn't as good looking as me… but it will do," he said as he tried to continue packing.

"Leave, you can't leave! I need you here Yamcha, what am I going to do without you?!" She ran up to him and held on to him. "I can't let you go! Is something wrong? Can I come with you?"

"Wow Marron I wish you could come, I just have to deal with a little… a big problem. I think you can survive without me… I wish Bulma could have been like you… instead she went for that loser."

"Yamcha, I'm not Bulma, I have to tell you something that… I have kept a secret for a very long time. It's time I let you know… and I want to know if you feel the same for me… which I already know the answer is yes."

"Marron, I don't know what you're talking," but before he could finished she grabbed him and gave him a deep kiss. They looked into each others eyes as Yamcha reddened and Marron cried. 

"Yamcha I," the front door opened and in came Krillin. 

"Yamcha, how could you? She's my only daughter!" he looked at them in each others arms, her head lying half way on his chest and kissing his cheek, "For crying out loud! She's half your age! You stupid… , I don't want to see you anywhere near my daughter or wife, or I'll kill you." He punched Yamcha in the eye while in the other hand he grabbed Marron.

"Krillin, nothing is going on between us, I swear, I was just teaching her some physics. You know action, reaction. You know I have a problem. Marron was just sad because I'm leaving. I don't know what came over her!"

"I don't care what you are saying. If you put one single action on my daughter, I tell you I'll show you my reaction," with that Krillin left with Marron beside him screaming, "No Yamcha!" 

Gohan dressed up in his best suit and went to see the principal of one of the nearby schools. The principal listened to him very carefully and finally said, " Gohan, you are going to be a role model in this school, I'm going to give you the job. This will make my job easier, because I'm giving you your brothers class and a few others. You might know a few of the students such as Bra, Marron, and Trunks. I'll make sure Pan is not in your class. As for your brother, well, you may be able to solve the problem between him and Kesenko. They have been fighting a lot these days. Hopefully, I will not see any cheating or favoritism."

"No you won't, that's for sure… what exactly am I teaching?" he asked confusingly

"Well, considering the time of the year, and well… you'll be teaching Home Economics and gym."

"Home Economics? Gym?" he asked.

"Yes, you start Monday! See you there" Mr. Pinchang replied. Gohan showed himself out to his new class.

"What was I thinking?!?" he said to himself starting to prepare for his first class. 

Halfway during the movie, Pan whispered in Trunks ear, "Do you have enough money, I'm really thirsty." "Yeah I do." he replied back slowly getting up to go get the drink. Meanwhile beside them Bra was putting her hand over Goten's because she was worried why he wasn't really speaking to her. He stood up quickly and slipped his hand away from hers. 

"Trunks you need a drink, I'll go get it," Trunks handed him the money in his hand and he watched Goten running away. He sat down quietly. 

"Trunks, what's wrong, I'm really worried. He doesn't like me any more does he," Bra said looking at the floor as tears rolled down her face. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. He loves you, he's just going through a hard time, I want you to give him his space for a little while, that's it," he said as he hugged her, "he loves you, sis"

After Goten came back, they sat together, without a single word. He had not noticed that she was crying. _I'm really sorry Bra, I love you but my doesn't like you. _Meanwhile Bra was thinking, _this is the first time we have just sat normally at a movie, usually he was all over me. Just hope Trunks is right..._

When the movie finished, Pan and Bra went to the washroom to wash of the mascara that had come out. As they walked out, they found themselves surrounded by Police officers. 

"I wonder what's going on?" Pan asked worriedly. 

Out of no where Trunks appeared in front of them. "They're crazy, someone has framed him. Why would they think he did it." he said shaking his head. 

"Where's Goten?" asked Bra furiously. 

"Kesenko was found here bleeding intensely. He told one of the officers before he reached unconsciousness, that Goten had done it to him He's now the main suspect for the attempted murder of Kesenko. I really don't believe it. They want us to go there for questioning early tomorrow because it's too late now. Listen Bra, I know you want to see him as badly as I want to… really I want to beat the crap out of who ever did this… but I want you to go straight home, you understand? " Trunks said as he watched Bra grow paler. She finally nodded. "I want you to go tell mom. Okay? I'm going to reach Pan home to tell Gohan and ChiChi. Go home straight now. Bye." He said as he grabbed the frozen Pan and pulled her outside. 

Bra pulled out her capsule and got on it. Soon she was on her way home.

Videl was pulling around a corner, which she didn't notice was one way. It was too late to see that after the other corner a capsule car was turning and heading in her direction. Both capsules collided and slid off the road. Videl hit her head violently on the front glass while the other victim of the vehicle, a young girl coming back from the movies to give her parents some important news, banged her head and was now unconscious…

Review… What will happen? Find out next time on One Life to Live


End file.
